Discovered Desires, Dangerous Desperation
by Phantom-writer3739
Summary: For the Dirty Talking Edward contest: A year after Bella is changed she's driven Edward insane because she doesn't have time to spend with him. So he drags her off to a remote forest in South America to teach her a lesson. AU
1. Chapter 1

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**NAME OF YOUR STORY: Discovered Desires, Dangerous Desperation**

**YOU USERNAME: Phantom-writer3739**

**CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY: Dominant Edward**

**Story Type: All Vampire**

**POV: Mixed**

If you are interested in entering this contest please pm LeechLover85 or moon.witche for more information visit Isabel0329 profile.

A.N. Just to tell you Bella's a vampire, just over a year old. This is like…post BD but without Nessie. I love Nessie dearly but I just can't imagine Edward and Bella going off and leaving her. And I definitely can't see them doing this with Nessie any where _near _her or _anyone _for that matter.

Edward:

She was killing me.

_Slowly…_

She'd do the sexiest little things; biting her bottom lip, sucking on her pen while she thought about what she'd written, shaking her ass while she danced to the songs on the radio…

And then she'd look at me with her wide innocent eyes and smile at me sweetly as if she had no idea what she was doing and it made me want to shove her up the wall and fuck the innocence right out of her.

I almost lost control when I'd seen her dirty dancing with Rose as Low played in the background, the fact that Rosalie had been there stopped me. I had focused on her and got the hell out of there.

Once I'd arrived at our cottage I realized what I needed to do.

I'd booked us tickets to some remote area in South America where I had found a little deserted hut while I'd been tracking Victoria. It was surrounded with forest and wildlife and was in fairly decent condition.

It was also far, far away from anyone and everyone.

I couldn't wait.

Bella:

I couldn't understand what was going on with Edward lately.

My dancing wasn't _that_ bad. Yet every time he saw me dancing he took off for the forest, hell, lately every time he even saw me switch on the radio he'd take off like a bat out of hell.

And he was planning something.

After two years of dating and the following year where he would hardly leave my side for more than five minutes at a time and not further away from me than a three minute run I _knew _my husband. He was planning something, something _big_.

And he wouldn't tell me. It was a surprise apparently. The last time I had tried to dazzle him he had backed me up against a wall, stared into my eyes while doing his whole smouldering eye thing and then he _breathed _my name into my face.

Stupid sexy cheating vampire.

He _knows_ what that does to me.

My legs had given out under me-quite a feat for a vampire-and I had stopped breathing.

Then he _chuckled! _He laughed at me!

It was so annoying.

I sighed as I moodily stared into the mirror. My eyes had finally become the same beautiful butterscotch tone as all the other Cullens and I had hoped I'd be able to dazzle him more easily.

A vain hope apparently.

I rested my head against the mirror and closed my eyes. Seconds later I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist. My eyes flew open with surprise-I hadn't heard him coming in. Even for a vampire he was stealthy.

"Hello, love." He whispered sweetly in my ear.

I spun in his arms until I had my own arms wrapped around him, hugging him as tightly as I could. I could never be irritated with Edward for long; I loved him far too much.

"Hey" I breathed as I gazed into his beautiful pools of topaz. I had had a necklace made with emeralds, imperial topaz and white gold just to remind me of him.

Not that I could ever forget him. Even if I was still human I'd remember him 'til the end of my days.

He brushed his lips up and down my jaw then brushed then across my throat pausing to suck at the point he'd bitten me sending a thrill of electricity through me. He then brushed his lips against my ear as he said in his suddenly husky tone that he had a surprise for me.

At that moment I didn't care that I hated surprises. Even with my new vampire brain it was impossible to think of anything other than my dangerously handsome vampire husband.

Edward:

It was ridiculously easy to get her to the house. She didn't even complain about the surprise. She didn't even think about packing a bag. She was well and truly dazzled.

The fact that we hadn't been intimate for weeks also helped. Though it was in all honesty her own idea, decorating the new house in New Hampshire was taking up almost all of our time and we were almost always surrounded by family rarely getting more than fifteen minutes alone together.

Though it had exasperated me. It had been even worse on Bella-I at least had over a century of experience in self control behind me. Bella had about two decades and most of that control had gone on stopping herself slaughtering the innocent town folk.

So, in a fit of utter frustration I had organized this.

She was blindfolded, with big fuzzy earmuffs around her ears and with her nose pressed firmly against my chest as I ran through the forest with her cradled in my arms. I didn't want her to find out what was going on before we arrived at the house.

It was a good thing I had cleared our schedules for the next year. I had told my family that we're going on a trip around the world, to give Bella some new experiences.

The last part was completely true. I'd give her many, _many _new experiences. As many as she would let me give her.

I had warned Alice not to look for us.

I had packed Bella's bag full of the few items of clothing I'd let her wear while we were out here. There were perhaps two decent tops in there and one pair of jeans, they were clothes she could wear out. Everything else in the bag was for an entirely different audience. Me.

And I couldn't wait to see her in them.

Bella:

We were finally here, where ever _here_ was.

It really didn't matter. I was with Edward. My adoring, loving, husband.

My lover.

I shivered at those words. It had been _so long _since we had been together in that way. I had been trying my hardest not to think about it. I hoped he didn't have any plans because if we were truly going to be alone, together for any length of time then I was going to take advantage of every moment.

A deep heat flared within me at the thought of everything we could do that would make up for the lost time.

He gently set me down but kept one arm wrapped around me as he took of my earmuffs and blindfold. I gasped in shock.

I was standing in a clearing of a jungle staring at a fairy tale house. It was covered in vines and creepers and the only reason you could tell it was a house was because there was a door which was mainly stripped of greenery.

I loved it.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured to me as I stood there with my eyes wide and my lips parted in appreciation.

I didn't even bother answering. Instead I lifted my mental shield and let him see the house through my eyes; let him see my happiness and my gratitude to him for bringing me here.

He interrupted me as usual; he never seemed to be able to stop himself from attacking me with his lips whenever I let him see into my mind. My mental barrier snapped back in place as I eagerly returned his fevered kisses.

Within seconds he had torn my clothes of and was several feet away, circling me hungrily. He had the same expression on his face that I had seen when he was hunting; predatory, feral and animalistic. He looked like a lion about to pounce, but I wasn't a helpless little lamb any more.

I was a fierce lioness. I could roar, just like him.

I tried to pounce on him but he was much faster than me. He moved out of the way and then he was behind me, one hand holding both of my wrists the other stroking my chest.

His fingers were dancing lightly across my stomach as he pulled me tight against him and he whispered "that wasn't a very nice thing to do Bella. In fact you've been very _bad_ for a long time now."

His voice became much darker and rougher with his next words "Do you know how unfair you've been? Not only have you stopped me from spending time alone with you-from being able to fully appreciate what is _mine,_ you then proceed to make my life a living hell by teasing me every minute of every day. Don't think I haven't noticed your dancing to those dirty songs, especially when you wear those little pieces of lace Alice calls skirts."

He spun me around quickly his free hand lifting my chin so he could look me in the eye as he emphasized his next point. "You wouldn't _believe_ the things I imagined doing to you when you wore those little frilly skirts…"

I bit my lip. I hadn't even realized, I thought he didn't notice the clothes Alice had forced me into, I thought he hadn't minded the fact that we hadn't been intimate for so long-I had felt like a freak to crave it-what torture I must have put him through! I looked back up into his eyes my own full of apologies and guilt when I noticed his eyes were black, coal black, just like they had been that day in biology. His whole body was tense, and then a terrifying smile spread across his face.

For the first time ever I think I was truly terrified of Edward Cullen.

But…there were other feelings this creature aroused in me.

Edward:

When she bit her lip I had lost control. It was too much. Having her naked, pressed up against me, biting her lip…

"Bella…" I heard this new monster purr "stop biting you lip. That's my job."

And with that I leaned forwards and yanked her lip out from between her teeth with my own teeth and bit down savagely. She gasped in shock. The part of me that was still sane tried to gain back control, yelling that I was hurting her, but then I smelled the sweet scent of her arousal. My free hand plunged down towards her centre, she tried to jerk away but I snarled at her and held her tight against me as I cupped her.

She was fucking _dripping_.

"You fucking dirty girl," I growled, completely lost to the monster inside me "you _like_ it when I bite you."

She refused to look at me, she was shaking her head from side to side but I felt a fresh gush of juices at my words. So she liked to hear me talk dirty hmmm?

"Bella" I purred; my voice sweet and velvety again "do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" she shook her head minutely. I leaned in closer and my voice was silky as I told her "I'm going to _fuck _you Bella. I'm going to fuck you every single way that I fantasized about during these past few months. Hell, I'm going to fuck you every single way I fantasized about when you were human.

"You thought I didn't _want_ you the same way you wanted me? You were right. You can't even begin to imagine the sort of things that I wanted to do to you-that I still want to do to you. For over a century I've wandered this earth. For the greater part of that century I've been a mind reader. Do you have any idea what that entails Bella? Do you know that I've heard the filthy thoughts men have around you? Did you know that I knew when boys like Eric and Tyler would jack off imagining themselves inside you? Did you know that I knew what those sick bastards were planning to do to you-_every single thing_? Remember I told you Bella that I used to hunt men like that? Imagine how many thoughts like that I've heard. Now imagine what I've heard as I've walked through the streets at night looking for predators like that. My mind wide open walking in the most sordid parts of town. Now I'm going to try some of these things on you."

I grinned viciously as I felt her try to escape my arms. It was a futile attempt. Even as a vampire she was still much weaker than I was.

"You know how difficult it was for me? Hearing you moan my name in your sleep, having you offer yourself to me, begging me to do the things I wanted to do most to you?"

My trousers were soaked with her arousal even as she tried desperately to flee. I softly stroked her slit and bringing my drenched fingers to my mouth and sucking them clean. I had released her hands and she was frantically pushing me away.

"There's nothing stopping me now, and baby there's no one to hear you scream out here."

I grinned lazily at her and began to rub her clit. Immediately she stopped trying to push me away. Instead her hands went to her face as she tried to stifle her moans of pleasure. I bent slightly so I could nibble on her neglected breasts, her hands tangled in my hair, urging me on, I stopped using my other hand to restrain her instead using it to fondle her other breast as I began to thrust my finger inside her.

_Fuck_ she was tight.

She began to moan my name, begging me to move harder, faster, begging me for more. I knew she was close. I bit down lightly on her breast and pinched the nipple of the other breast and she came on my hand.

I quickly licked my hand clean and then laid her down on the ground and parted her legs so I could have better access to her as I lapped up all her juices, my tongue darting between her lips, then sucking lightly on her bundle of nerves. I heard her start to moan again; begging.

I moved away. Well I couldn't let her have everything she wanted, now could I? She'd become spoilt, like Rosalie. That would never do.

"Edward!" She cried out, her voice half strangled, almost incoherent with want and frustration.

"Not yet baby, I want to hear you scream my name. I want you to promise me you'll do everything I ask you to do, and if you don't I'll punish you-is that clear?"

She whimpered as she tried to touch herself, trying to find release but I caught her hands before she could do more than lightly graze her slit.

"Bad girl," I whispered in her ear, "did I tell you, you could do that?"

She whimpered slightly and shook her head. Her knees were shaking and I was thrilled to know that I could elicit such a response from her even now when she was a supposedly indestructible vampire.

I chuckled and then purred into her ear "well I suppose I'll just have to _punish_ you then." I felt her moan and as I said the word punish and I smelt a fresh wave of her arousal come flooding from her.

"Damn, Bella, you're so _fucking_ wet for me."

A little mewling sound came from her at my words. "Please," she gasped, "_please_ Edward!"

"_What,_ Bella?" I snarled "What do you want? You have to tell me what you want; you won't let me read your mind remember?" I was enjoying this; hearing her beg, to beg for me, it did wonders for my ego knowing that I had so much power over her.

"I…I want…_you_…inside me…_please_!" she was sobbing with frustration as she tried to get closer to me. If she had been human the tears would have been pouring from her eyes. I felt a stab of remorse.

"Shhh… don't cry baby." I pulled her into my arms "If you want me so bad you should have said." She began to gasp in relief, "come on sweetheart, take off my clothes and you can have everything you want."

Bella:

The fear was still there but I knew what it was now.

I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid because I didn't know him. I didn't know this new Edward.

I was afraid of myself. I was terrified by the way my body reacted to his words, his actions, my craving for him…

I wanted him so badly it hurt. It hurt _so bad._ I thought he would never give me what I wanted, that he was enjoying my misery, but then he started soothing me.

But when he said I could have whatever I wanted if I took off his clothes it started up the fire again, twice as badly as it had been. I couldn't concentrate on the buttons; I fumbled with them but couldn't get them free. A frustrated mewling sound came from my throat. It amused him. In a fit of pique I ripped his shirt off like he'd ripped mine and shredded his trousers. He wasn't wearing underwear and I could see that he was hard. Usually this would have given me a sense of satisfaction, but right now I just needed relief.

"Please," I whimpered again. I'm sure I sounded pathetic but I couldn't care less at this moment. All I wanted was for Edward to be inside me. For us to be together "please Edward I _need _you."

He lay me down gently in the grass and one hand gently touched my clit and rubbed it. The mewling sound came from my throat again.

"Poor Bella." He murmured. "You're so swollen…does it hurt baby?" I nodded.

"Well we can't be having that can we?" He gently slipped himself into me, allowing me to adjust to his size. Then when I moved my hips a little he started to thrust into me. Within seconds I found my release but he didn't stop.

He started thrusting harder and faster dragging me up to those dizzying heights once more. I was once again close to my release, but this time I vowed I wouldn't come until he had. Then he bit me.

Edward:

My poor Bella.

Only seconds after I had entered her I'd felt her clench around me as she found her release. Now my silly girl was trying to stop herself from coming. I could _feel _how close she was but she just wouldn't let go. Her brief act of defiance wouldn't last long though. I knew exactly what would make her lose control. I bit down on her neck and she cried out in shock at the sensation and then clawed my back as she came hard around me, moaning out my name.

It wasn't enough.

I wanted her to _scream_.

I wanted her to scream my name, I wanted her to know she belong to me, I wanted her to _scream_ that she was mine. I wanted her to see herself as I possessed her.

Within seconds I had picked her up and repositioned her in front of the small lake behind the house. When she started to stand, I snarled at her. She cringed away at the sound.

I shoved her back down and positioned myself behind her, I leaned over and pulled her hair out of her face and quickly twisted it into a knot behind her head and whispered into her ear "I want to watch you as you scream for me, I want to watch you watch me fucking you, I want you to know you're mine, I want you to _scream_ that you're mine. Over and over again."

She trembled beneath me in anticipation, a half strangled moan coming from her mouth.

"Are you going to scream for me Bella?" She shook her head no, defiant again. It was impressive that as close as she was she could still muster up the will to defy me.

I moved back and looked at her again, eyes narrowed, and then I smiled devilishly. Bella hadn't tried to get up yet, she was breathing hard, almost as if she were trying to gather her strength. A human habit that. She would lose it in time but I would take advantage of it while she still had it.

I slapped her ass lightly, enough to sting but not to seriously hurt her. She gasped in shock. "Let me rephrase that babe: you _are _going to scream for me. You're _mine_ I can make you do what I want."

She was trembling violently, the scent of her arousal once again saturating the air.

My cock twitched violently in response to the smell it was getting very painful "You've been a bad girl Bella. But if you do this one little thing for me I might let you off your punishment." She looked at me curiously "I want you to suck on me Bella; I want you to make me come in your mouth. If you do it I'll let you off your punishment, isn't that nice of me baby?" She nodded furiously.

"Come over here then baby." She came over to me and dropped to her knees and looked up at me, biting her lip.

"What do I do?" she asked almost childishly. She was so innocent.

Bella:

I had known when I had told him I wouldn't scream for him that I was getting myself into trouble, but I couldn't help myself. I had to find out what he would do.

Then he had slapped me.

It had stung but it hadn't really hurt. But the fact that _Edward Cullen_ had slapped my ass. The respectful gentleman, the vampire who had always been so afraid of hurting me when I was human, had _slapped_ me…

It terrified me. It was so fucking erotic it terrified me.

It didn't matter to me that he enjoyed this. I would love him no matter what he enjoyed. I loved him unconditionally after all.

But the fact that _I_ enjoyed this; that I _wanted_ this, terrified me. The way my body reacted to his actions so violently, that the fiery ache had returned with a vengeance at his words and actions, it was all so foreign to me. A tiny part of me, the smart Bella, the cautious Bella, wanted to stop, to scream that this was wrong.

But it was only a very tiny piece of me, such a small voice I could barely hear it.

It was overwhelmed by the pure need, the desire, the wish to be dominated, to do exactly what my mate asked of me because I _belonged_ to him. Because I was his to do with as he pleased. That thought was what scared me the most.

But it excited me too.

His voice echoing my thoughts only turned me on even more.

I was gathering my thoughts to beg him when suddenly he told me "You've been a bad girl Bella. But if you do this one little thing for me I might let you off your punishment." I looked at him curiously, wondering if I even wanted to be let off my punishment before realizing that for vampires punishment could get a lot more _intense_ than with humans "I want you to suck on me Bella; I want you to make me come in your mouth. If you do it I'll let you off your punishment, isn't that nice of me baby?" I nodded furiously.

I was scared of what he might come up with. After all he had over a century of sexually frustrated thoughts of his own, not to mention those of others. He would no doubt plenty of ideas in his head to practice on me.

His voice pulled me from my thoughts "Come over here then baby." he coaxed. I slowly stood and made my way towards him, dropping to my knees and looking up at him. I bit my lip in apprehension. He was so _big,_ I wasn't sure how I'd fit him all in my mouth. Heck, I wasn't even sure exactly what to do next-I knew how to in theory but I'd never actually attempted something like this.

"What do I do?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't find me utterly ridiculous.

He looked down at me, his eyes were pools of endless onyx and I was in danger of drowning in them.

"So innocent" he breathed, staring right back at me.

Then he smirked, saying "I'm going to enjoy corrupting you."

"Open your mouth" he ordered. I refrained from rolling my eyes-that at least I knew- and did as he said, opening my mouth as wide as it could go before helping to guide him in and then wrapping my lips firmly around his shaft. I couldn't fit much of him in my mouth but I stroked what I could fit with my tongue.

It was an odd sensation; like stroking velvety marble. So soft and smooth at the same time.

He hissed in pleasure. "That's it baby," he crooned, "wrap your hands around the rest of me sweetheart."

I did as he asked, gripping him as firmly as I dared. I started to stroke him up and down and began to bob my head in time with my hands, drawing back 'til only the tip of him was still inside my mouth and then plunging him back in until he hit the back of my throat. He started moaning, gripping my hair, encouraging me to increase my pace.

Then he came into my mouth and I swallowed; his venom burning down my throat like brandy. But he was far more addictive than any alcohol could ever be.

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and one of his hands pushed me into him while the other tangled in my hair and pressed my face more firmly into his.

We had kissed like this a few times before, but never like this; naked and out of control.

I could feel him harden against me as I ground myself into him and a low moan escaped me. I felt him growl and then we were flying backwards.

He twisted quickly and took the impact on himself before flipping us over so that he was on top of me, pinning my wrists above my head as he quickly thrust into me again.

It was so sudden and unexpected I cried out his name. He smirked, pulling out and then thrusting back in again very suddenly. He did this over and over again. There was no rhythm; his thrusts were sporadic, surprising me which just added to the intensity of the experience. Not knowing what he was going to do next had thrills coursing through my body.

I was once again on the edge when he stilled completely. I cried out in protest and tried to buck my hip against his but he just held me in place.

"Are you going to scream for me Bella?"

Edward:

I watched her face as she writhed underneath me; trying to find some friction to push her over the edge.

"Yes," she whimpered pathetically as she twisted underneath me in a hopeless attempt to break my hold on her.

I wondered, idly, what had happened to giving her a choice.

Obviously she had said yes to me one too many times.

She had become _mine._

I could easily recall every single time I had felt jealous over her.

Of course the jealousy I felt for Mike Newton was nothing compared to what I felt for the _dog. _

Jacob Black had kissed _my_ Bella not once but _twice_.

And the second time she had let him.

She had kissed him back.

I could almost taste the rage I had felt. Though at the time despair was my main emotion, rage had simmered under the surface.

She was mine and he'd tried to take her from me.

She'd loved him too.

Well today I'd make her forget all about him.

I'd make her forget about everything but me. I'd make sure that all that was left in her mind was my name and the way I felt inside her.

I'd make her scream my name and I'd know that she would never scream like this for anyone else. No one else's name would ever be screamed by her in this way.

"Then scream for me now baby. Scream my name and I'll give you what you need."

I stared deep into her lust clouded eyes as I said this. She stopped breathing, caught in my gaze.

"Edward," she moaned breathlessly. It wasn't good enough.

"Scream, Bella." I breathed into her ear as I rubbed her clit.

She arched against me screaming my name and I thrust into her, harder than before, as she came around me, milking me. Her self control was in shreds and I loved that I could do this to her, that I could make her come so easily. I continued thrusting as she dug her nails into my back and continued to scream my name. She bit down on my shoulder and continued to shake. I could feel her clenching against me again.

I smirked, the monster that I was, I was completely satisfied by the fact that I could please her so much. That I was the only one who would ever have her like this; the only one who could please her.

I brought my lips to nuzzle her ear "that's right, come for me Bella, tell me I'm the only one you'll ever come for."

She shuddered against me and moaned; "only…you…" she managed to gasp out. "Edward!" she cried out came.

I let myself go, following her into ecstasy.

She was my drug and I was as high as a kite and with no intention of ever coming down.

She looked up at me with bright eyes. The joys of being a vampire. We never got tired. We never forgot either.

I remembered exactly what it was I had wanted to do to her earlier.

I pulled myself out of her. She made a small sound of dissatisfaction. I snarled at her and she snarled back. The fight was back in her and she was halfway across the clearing within seconds.

I was furious. All I could register is that she was away from me. I was far faster than she was though and within seconds I had pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. We were back in front of the lake again. I had her right were I wanted her.

I growled playfully, biting her neck but being careful not to let any venom get into the wound. As much as I would enjoy the fact that she was marked by me I had the feeling she would not be pleased.

"Silly little lamb," I whispered to her, "still not scared of the lion are you?"

She twisted under me, hopelessly trying to free herself again.

"I'm a lioness now," she said defiantly once she'd given up, "I can take you."

I quickly thrust into her, watching her reflection in the lake, watching her face twist in shock and pleasure.

"Silly Bella, you're not a lioness, you're my little tiger kitten. You might have teeth and claws but you're no match for me."

She gasped in outrage and bucked upwards, trying to throw me off but only succeeding in burying me further inside her. A moan escaped her as I hit her sweet spot and her face contorted in pleasure before twisting with fierce determination. I was enraptured. I loved watching her facial expressions.

"If I'm a tiger kitten what does that make you? A cross species cradle robber?"

A laugh escaped me and I felt it vibrate all the way down to where our bodies joined together. It effectively cut off whatever Bella was going to say next as her eyes glazed over. She made that adorable little mewling sound again. I bucked into her, whispering "I love that cute little sound you make. It makes you sound just like a kitten, _my_ sexy little kitten." My whole speech was interspersed with thrusts that left her gasping as I hit her spot, over and over again.

I watched her as she almost came apart in my arms. Her eyes started to flutter closed but I growled at her and said "don't you fucking _dare_ close your eyes Isabella! I want you to watch yourself as you come for me. I want you to watch me fuck you senseless."

Her breathing grew laboured and her eyes were heavy lidded but she didn't close them. Instead she watched our reflection intently and we both watched as she fell over the edge, dragging me down with her.

I was only aware of her, the pleasure she gave me, how tight she was in this position, how she screamed my name so loud it seemed to shake the stars in the sky, the fireworks that burst behind my eyelids, illuminating the image of her that was forever burned into my memory.

"I love you my beautiful Bella. You are truly incomparable Isabella, you put the stars to shame and the sun's shine is simply a sparkle compared to your radiance. You are so innocent and pure and yet so tantalizing and seductive. You infuriate me and can send me crashing to the depths of despair but you also raise me to undiscovered heights of passion and make me want to shout my joy for the world to hear. I am so proud of you and I want to treat you like a goddess but you've made me so, so desperate for you that all I want to do is pound you until you scream."

"How are you so coherent?" she demanded of me flipping herself over so she was facing me. "You make me forget all everything except you! How is it possible for you to talk to me like that while we're, we're…?"

I interrupted her with a kiss. "Years and years of self control my love. It's more difficult for me than you can comprehend-but well worth the effort."

She sighed and pouted.

That was her first mistake. Her sigh had pressed her breasts against me and her pout made me want to kiss her over and over again.

Then she huffed and tried to push me away.

Her second mistake. She had never had the sense to run from danger. The more dangerous something was the more oblivious she seemed to be.

I was very dangerous right now.

I held her down. Her trying to get free had unleashed the monster in me. _Again_.

Bella:

He was holding me down. It was strangely erotic to realise that this was the first time he had held me down with all his strength and I couldn't break free.

When I had been human he had only held me with a fraction of his strength but that had always been enough to restrain me.

Then when I had been a newborn he had held me with all his strength but I had been able to break his hold with ease.

Now though I was a vampire and able to fully appreciate the force he was exerting. But I didn't have my newborn strength to help me escape his arms. It was thrilling to know that he could do whatever he wanted to me. I should be scared but I trusted Edward completely. So what should have been a terrifying situation was…arousing.

The most primal part of me was aroused by his strength, his speed, his beauty, his brilliance. He was the perfect mate.

And I was his.

Heat flooded me at this thought.

I was lying there, completely exposed to him and getting turned on by his control over me.

And I was certain he could smell how excited I was.

Dammit.

His lips curled into a sinful smirk and he inhaled deeply.

"My Bella," he purred seductively in my ear, "you've been holding out on me."

His scent was everywhere, combining with the scent of my arousal to make the most heady, erotic perfume in the world.

If I could bottle it I'd make a fortune. _No one _could possibly resist this scent.

But it was nothing, _nothing,_ compared to his eyes.

Burning, smouldering, black and molten gold.

Edward Cullen sex eyes were a weapon of mass destruction when turned on any hapless woman-and many men for that matter.

His soft, velvet _voice_ could make me breathless.

His voice rough with passion and desire however could almost make me come on the spot.

His hard, marble body could make me swoon even when covered with clothes.

But covered in my juices and completely naked? Was beyond description.

His lips turned up in a welcoming smile could make me burst with love.

Those same lips turned up in a wicked smirk could still make me burst…in a different way.

I was in so much trouble.

_How the hell did I resist him for so long??_

_Why did I even want to?_

He was a sex god.

I was just the poor virgin sacrifice when he first met me.

But he went and made me a goddess so I could spend the rest of my life as his equal…

But I would _never_ be even half as dazzling as Edward Cullen in all his glory.

Did I honestly care?

No.

Was I going to let hi have his wicked way with me?

Hell yeah!

Through my haze of lust that clouded my senses I could feel him parting my legs with his, his hand drifting down to my heat…and then I felt one finger delicately swipe my across my wet slit.

I closed my eyes and moaned softly. Then gasped in surprise as I felt his finger wipe my wetness across my lower lip.

"I want you to taste yourself Bella. I want you to taste yourself and realise how delicious you are. You are the most fucking delicious thing I've ever tasted. I thought I'd stop wanting to eat you up when I changed you but instead I still want to eat you up, bite you, make you scream. You married a fucking psycho baby, I hope you know that."

His words sent fire running through my veins.

I knew why he'd never spoken to me this way when I was human. He'd been to scared that I'd run screaming, that he'd lose control and kill me.

But even had I responded, even had he been able to tread the fine line between being rough and killing me, this would have killed me.

This feeling was too intense for a human to bear, too much pleasure, too much lightning racing through my veins.

My heart would have burst if it was still beating. So many emotions, so many sensations.

It would have been the most glorious way to die.

I wanted him to eat me up. I wanted him to bite me. I wanted to scream for him.

I knew the way to get what I wanted was to give him what he wanted.

I licked my lips.

It didn't taste so great to me. Fiery yet sweet; almost like peach brandy. It was nothing compared to the taste of Edward in my opinion.

His eyes darkened as he watched my tongue dart across my lips.

"Don't you agree Bella?" He whispered huskily.

"Agree with what?"

"That the taste of you is the best taste in the world." He said this confidently; as if there was no way I could dispute his words. At any other time I would have smirked at his cockiness, but right here and now, after he had possessed me, made me beg, made me scream, made me discover the deepest, darkest desires of my heart, I couldn't. I was too much in awe of him, the lust that had clouded my gaze was now boiling away under my skin, intensified by the absolute love and adoration I felt for him.

Instead I looked up at him and said in a deeper, huskier voice than I was used to "You're wrong."

He was stunned by my words, before he could speak I continued, "The best taste in the world is _you_."

With a great deal of concentration, I lifted my mental barrier and remembered the taste of him sliding down my throat. Within seconds he was attacking me with kisses. He was letting his hands wander all over me; stroking, teasing, pinching, rubbing, driving me mad with desire.

I needed to feel him inside me _now_.

"Ed_ward_…" I whimpered, sounding utterly helpless and pathetic.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, the glint of mischief in his eyes was almost completely obscured by the blaze of lust but I could still see it. I decided to stop this little game of his.

"I need you in me _now!_" then thinking better of ordering him about I added, "_Please!_" hoping he'd take pity on his pathetic wife.

He hooked my legs over his shoulders and plunged himself deep inside me. Then he paused.

"You will not stop me from fucking you ever again."

_Thrust_.

"You will not dance to dirty songs."

_Thrust._

"You will not wear the revealing clothes Alice gives you.

_Thrust._

"You will fucking _never_ kiss another man, _ever_ again."

Another thrust, harder this time.

"You are _mine._"

He started thrusting faster and harder, one hand still pinning mine above my head. My hips started bucking wildly, meeting his thrusts, sending thunderous crashes resonating through the trees as our granite bodies collided with each other.

His growls mixed with my keening to create music; ancient and wild.

My nails raked his back, leaving deep scratches as I felt the coil in my stomach tighten, the lightning beginning to intensify, the white spots starting to obscure my vision. I let out a wild cry as I felt Edward bite down on my neck and then shattered into a million tiny pieces, held together in Edward's arms.

I heard him let out a low roar as he came, filling me with his fluids.

We rode out the aftershocks together, held tightly in each others arms.

Eventually the electricity faded but neither of us made any effort to pull away.

My head was buried in his chest as he stroked my back.

We were both temporarily sated but not for long. I sighed in disappointment when I realised that our family would be expecting us home soon.

"What's wrong love?" Edward murmured as he lifted my chin so he could look at me.

"When are they expecting us?" I didn't bother to elaborate. He knew what I meant.

I had expected disappointment to creep across his face as reality washed over us.

What I _hadn't_ expected to see was the sly smirk that stole across his face.

"So eager to leave my love? We haven't even gone inside yet. No one expects us back for a year or so."

I was shocked. "Edward Cullen! Do you mean to tell me that you told everyone that you were stealing me away so you could have sex with me for a _year?!_"

He laughed "Silly Bella. I told them that I was taking you to see the world. To give you _new experiences._" He heavily emphasized the last part, lighting up the fire in me again.

In a futile effort to distract myself I asked "Well what happens when I come back without knowing a thing about the places I'm supposed to have seen and without a single souvenir? Won't they be suspicious?"

His smirk grew even more pronounced. He knew what I was trying to do.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed shaking his head "we're _vampires_. We can tour the world in a week. _And_ we'll remember every single detail. We can even go shopping in Paris and Milan for some _decent_ clothes. Though," he leaned down to whisper against my ear "I have _nothing_ against some of those clothes when they're worn for me. In fact," his voice deepened further "I even went out and bought a whole load for you to model for me. There's this one that I'd really _love _to see you in…"

God bless vampire stamina.

AN. So this is my first fanfic. AND it's a lemon. I'm pretty sure that says something about me. Oh well. Feel free to tell me how I did. I actively encourage you to do so. In fact I'm down here on my knees begging you to review-_please, please pretty please?_


	2. AN

Okay people, thanks for all your reviews. I'm so glad you all enjoyed my story so much.

Chapter one of the follow up is now posted. The story is called Corrupting Bella. Chapter one is called Lingerie.

Don't forget to vote for me in the DTE contest. Round two of voting is now up and the link to go to it is on :

/u/346844/

Ciao!

Phantom


End file.
